


Tuck me into bed

by fallydb



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 16:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21148883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallydb/pseuds/fallydb
Summary: Yeojin is having a hard time sleeping and Yerim decides to help





	Tuck me into bed

A day filling with drawn out classes and practice, Yeojin finally finds her way to her shared room for the night. Tension aching at all her muscles, she decides to take a shower before sleeping. Soaking in the hot water, her mind was blank with exhaustion, only washing for the mere point of getting clean. As the drowsiness hits her, she finally escapes the shower before wrapping herself in a towel and returning to the dorm room. 

Within seconds of reaching her bunk bed, she drops the towels and shuffles her hand through a pile of clothes. Only managing to toss on a large shirt before climbing into her top bunk. A sigh of relief hitting her heated lips as her muscles relax one by one. However, time seemed to slow to a crawl as she finds her body keeping her mind awake. No matter what position she tries, she can’t force her brain to go to sleep. And then it hit her — her unnies had talked about their two favorite remedies for insomnia: alcohol and orgasm. 

Immediately Yeojin’s thoughts switched from the desire to sleep, to the imagination of intimate ecstasy. The cool breeze of the room hitting her hot skin only helped in the quickly increasing hormones her imagination was fueling. Her legs lifting just enough to bring her to her knees, causing her bare ass to push into the air and her shirt to fall to the center of her back. Yeojin’s skin tightened into goosebumps as she imagined phantom touches on the inner parts of her thighs. Tingling sensations moving along with the invisible hands as they crawled up her skin, along the outer edges of her hot pussy, and finally to her spread ass cheeks. 

The sensations were enough to cause her exposed hole to contract — pulsing pleasure causing her pussy to grow wet. While she kept herself from touching, it didn’t take long for her willpower dwindle. Flipping herself over, Yeojin laid on her back and instantly lifted her legs before spreading them out. Her pussy falling perfectly open enough that her folds exposed the stiffness of her growing clit, the thin form of her inner lips, and her gushing hole. 

Her hands immediately got to work. One hand rubbing right concentrated circles against her wet clit, while the other pushed her shirt up enough to expose her large breasts and began kneading against them. She continued this for what felt like half an hour. Heavy moans and hot breathes eventually turning into whimpers and cries as her pussy became sore with no end in sight. She was desperate, frustration building up, making her face red and the tears fall quicker.

She must have been too loud or was moving the bunk bed too much, because when she felt the sheets moving and her unnie cooing at her, she got scared a little. Jumping from the shock, she looked into Yerim’s eyes. All she saw was sympathy and love. And as she watched her crawl on to the top bunk, she quickly realized what she had in mind. A sigh left her lips as Yerim inched closer between her legs, the elder’s eyes meeting face to face with Yeojin’s red, sore, and wet pussy. In the same breath, Yerim’s tongue met with the exposed clit with one slow lap. Only then pulling her clit and inner lips into her mouth, sucking in the sensitive parts while her tongue moved against them. The moans escaping from Yeojin’s lips growing in volume higher than before. 

The circling of her clit felt amazing, but even more amazing was when Yerim’s long fingers sank into her needy heat. The older was curling her fingers expertly, making the younger yell out sounds of pleasure. Every tap against her inner walls causing her pussy to cling against Yerim’s fingers — feeling her juices quickly create a mess. Her mind tried to focus on the older’s actions, mainly paying attention to her basically making out with Yeojin’s pussy; but the inevitable decline of her consciousness came rather quickly. 

Her head fall back against her pillow as her eyes shut, torso arching against the bed as her hips rolled against Yerim’s face. 

The older knew exactly what that meant and just as quickly removed her fingers from the younger’s messy hole — wrapping her arms around her thighs to keep Yeojin from squirming away from her mouth during orgasm. As a final blow, Yerim wiggled her tongue down Yeojin’s heat and inside of her. Her lips still sucking at her clit as she felt to long awaited climax against her tongue. Yeojin’s body twitching with each wave of ecstasy as her juices squirted into the older’s mouth and the room echoed with her moaning cries, despite the room’s other two occupants. 

In a matter of seconds of her orgasm falling to its end, Yeojin’s muscles finally found complete relaxation and allowed her mind to drift off into sleep. Yerim smiles to herself as she watched Yeojin drift off, making sure to lick the rest of her inner pussy clean before carefully placing her legs back on to the bed. Rather than fixing the younger to be decent before crawling to bed, she decided to leave her body as it was — completely nude and exposed for everyone to see in the morning. 


End file.
